Random Dapple Drabbles
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of randomly hilarious drabbles featuring the future king and queen of Ever After High, Daring Charming and Apple White! Watch as the twosome gets involved in crazy, wacky, out-of-nowhere scenarios even you didn't expect to happen in Ever After High! Chapter 16 is up!
1. Ch 1: Getting Punch-ed

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting Punch-ed  
**

* * *

Apple White was with her friends at her room, celebrating a huge party that Briar Beauty planned for her in honor of her being the Thronecoming Queen. She totally deserved that crown that she won after defeating Madeline Hatter, Blondie Lockes and Duchess Swan for the top spot.

"Ahhhh, it feels so good to be Queen," Apple sighed to herself, "I really deserve it..."

However, her Thronecoming King, which was Daring Charming by the way, approached her.

"Could you pour me some more punch, my queen?" Daring smiled.

"Sure." Apple nodded.

But suddenly...

_*WHACK!*_

Apple ended up decking Daring right in the nose, therefore leaving it scrunched and bloodied up in the process.

"Owwww," Daring groaned, "What the fuck, Apple?!"

"Well, you wanted some punch, and now, you got punch!" Apple exclaimed.

"That's not what I meant, Apple!" He cried out, "Good god, I think my nose is bleeding!"

"Oh Daring, your nose is as perfect and hexcellent as it is!" She chuckled.

"Believe me, Apple..." Daring groaned again, "IT'S NOT PERFECT!"

Crying in pain, Daring had no choice but to head for the bathroom to find towels for his bloodied, broken nose.

Meanwhile, one of Apple's good friends, Ashlynn Ella, came up to her.

"Hey, Apple." Ashlynn smirked, "_Punch_ me."

"Of course," She nodded.

From there, Apple started pouring down the punch inside Ashlynn's glass, instead of punching her pretty face instead. It just goes to show you why guys are so confused of what Apple always says.

* * *

**Ouch, that's really gotta hurt for Daring...**

**So any ideas for hilarious drabbles between Daring and Apple, come PM me and let me know! Anyway, feedback is appreciated! ^_^**


	2. Ch 2: Hand Me The Salt

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hand Me The Salt  
**

* * *

It was another dreary night inside a fancy French restaurant as Apple White and Daring Charming were busy enjoying their dinner. It was nothing fancy by the way. Except that it was nothing but two filet mignons, fettucine alfredo and a glass of sparkling apple cider. Okay, now that was fancy enough for them.

Through the meal however, Apple spoke to Daring.

"Daring, can you hand me the salt?"

"Certainly." Daring nodded.

As soon as the future king handed the future queen her salt, Apple poured it...

...

...only for a flood of salt to fall on top of the steak, along with the silver head! Therefore, Apple got nothing but a huge dogpile of salt on top of her meat.

Seeing this, Daring chuckled his butt off. Basically enjoying the prank that he put on her.

"Hahahaha!" Daring laughed, "You so totally fell for that! What a loser!"

Annoyed and pissed off, Apple threw the entire salt bottle in Daring's face, knocking him on his ass!

"Owwwww!" Daring cried in pain.

"See if you ever get nookie from me again!" Apple shouted on his face, before walking out on him in a huff.

While he was recovering, Daring took in a strong hiss, feeling something missing from his beautiful teeth.

"Okay," Daring cringed, "I think I might have accidentally swallowed my teeth..."

* * *

**Rule number one: Never piss off Apple White. Period.  
**

**What will happen next between Dapple? Find out next chap. C-ya!  
**


	3. Ch 3: A Box of Dogs!

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Box of Dogs!  
**

* * *

It was a clear afternoon in Apple's kingdom. Apple White was in the royal kitchen tossing a salad as she saw her boyfriend and future king Daring Charming come in with a box in his hands.

"Hey, honey." Apple smiled to him, "How was your day?"

"Fairy good." Daring smirked, "Had another affair with Lizzie."

However, his news affected Apple constantly.

"What?!" Apple gasped as he approached him.

"Hey, you told me not to lie." Daring pointed out.

"Yeah, I told you not to lie or _cheat_!" Apple said with crossed arms.

"Right." Daring nodded, "And I chose not to lie."

"Well, can I least have some money for food?" She shrugged.

"Sorry, Apple, I got fired again." He sighed, "But I'll know what'll make you feel better!"

With his hands rubbing in anticipation, Daring approached the box and started opening it up.

"Oh no, not another box of dogs...!" Apple whined.

"IT'S ANOTHER BOX OF DOGS!" Daring happily shouted.

Inside the box was a group of puppies playing around and even licking themselves. Heck, Daring also had the time to feel it's fur around his face and for good measure, started hugging them in awe. However, this didn't sit well with Apple at all.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Apple cried out, "Daring, this isn't the Happily Ever After I pictured. I had dreams of a huge kingdom, even bigger than the one we have! I even had dreams of a king who didn't have a girlfriend!"

Putting the puppies back in the box, Daring approached Apple, hoping that he would comfort in all of this.

"I feel ya, Apple." Daring said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I really do. But you know what...?"

And then, out of nowhere...

...

...

...Daring sent her skirt rolling down Apple's legs, pantsing her much to his enjoyment!

"Pants-ed you! BUUUUUUUURN!" Daring laughed as he showed off to her face.

Still laughing like an idiot, Daring looked to the bedroom far away.

"Hey kids, I just pants-ed your mom again!" Daring shouted, "Who wants to jump off the roof of the kingdom?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The kids went.

As Daring ran straight to the kids bedroom, Apple stood out of shock and disbelief. She realized this wasn't the Happily Ever After she wanted all along.

Because of this, she picked up her iChapter and called a certain friend of hers.

"Hey, Duchess Swan?" She raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, this is Apple White. Mind taking my Happily Ever After away from me now...?"

* * *

**I had a bit of a writer's block, so I had to think outside the box. So I did this chapter since I was inspired by a part from the "Misfire" episode on That 70's Show. So even if you're not a Dapple fan, I still hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**More Dapple randomness coming next chapter! BURN!**


	4. Ch 4: I Got You A Box

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Got You a Box  
**

* * *

Apple White was at her bedroom with her roommate Raven Queen, reading teen magazines just to pass the time. Well, to be honest, Apple was reading them while Raven was busy kicking back at her bed resting. A smile was on the face of Apple, considering it was her six month anniversary of her relationship with her handsome boyfriend, Daring Charming.

"Hey, Raven?" Apple said to her.

"Here it goes again..." Raven said, rolling her eyes constantly.

"You think me and Daring should get married in a ceremony surrounded by flowers all over?" Apple asked her, "I want our wedding to be romantic and charming, just the way we like it?"

"Once again, Apple..." Raven sighed, "I don't give a crap."

As she was busy turning the pages, a door knocked in their bedroom. Hearing this, Apple put her magazine down and rushed to the door. Through her blue eyes, she saw who was standing at their doorway. Excited, she opened the door and saw her boyfriend standing right before her.

"Hi Daring..." Apple sighed.

"Hey, babe." Daring smirked, "Happy six-month anniversary."

As Raven saw Apple and Daring share a tender kiss at the doorway, she cringed in disgust.

"So, did you get me anything for our anniversary?" Apple smiled.

"Bad news, I couldn't afford anything for our special day today." Daring said with a sigh.

But suddenly, Daring pulled an empty brown box from behind his back and showed it to Apple.

"So... I bought you this box instead." Daring replied.

"Oh my god..." Apple gasped in surprise.

And then, Apple pulled out an empty brown box as well and showed it to Daring.

"That's what I got you for our anniversary as well!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" Daring said in shock, "We really do have a lot in common! We like boxes!"

After seeing Daring and Apple share a laugh over their stupid useless presents, Raven Queen decided put a pillow over her head and drown out their sudden idiocy. From there, she spoke out to herself:

"Okay, I really want out of this idiot box now..."

* * *

**I feel ya, Raven.**

**Just so you know, I was inspired by a part from a SpongeBob SquarePants episode where Squidward was trying to get his mind off of boxes. So, I hope you enjoyed this! Anyway, send me your feedback and Happy Father's Day!**

**Oh, and on a sad note...**

**R.I.P. Casey Kasem**

**1932-2014**


	5. Ch 5: What's This Word Here?

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What's This Word Here?  
**

* * *

Apple White was with her boyfriend Daring Charming inside Ever After High's public library, possibly studying for a huge Dragonomics test through a book. Daring on the other hand, was trying to look closely at a random book that he picked out for himself. It was almost like he couldn't read all of a sudden. Getting some help for himself, he went to Apple.

"Hey Apple," Daring said, pointing out to a page, "What's this word here?"

"_Evel_." Apple replied.

"And this one?" Daring pointed out again.

"_Knievel_."

"And this one?"

"_Was_."

"And this one?"

"_Born_."

"And this one?"

"_In_."

"And this one?"

"_Montana_."

"Ohhh..." Daring nodded.

"_Oh, please tell me he isn't gonna do this..._" Apple thought as she sighed.

"Hey Apple," Daring replied, "Did you know that Evel Knievel was born in Montana?"

"I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW THAT, DARING!" Apple shouted, "YOU TOLD ME THAT 50 DAMN TIMES WE'VE BEEN HERE!"

"Well, no need to beat me up with a plastic sword..." Daring scoffed at Apple before going back to his book.

Seeing this, Apple decided to go back to studying. But seconds later, Apple brought something up.

"Wait a minute..." Apple muttered, "Who the hex is Evel Knievel, anyway?!"

* * *

**Eeyup, I betcha can't guess where that reference came from. Correct answer gets free cake for life!  
**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!**


	6. Ch 6: Scrambled It Is!

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

**P.S.: This is one of the chapters when Daring and Apple are married**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Scrambled It Is!  
**

* * *

Daring Charming was at his kitchen making some breakfast when his fiancee Apple White woke up, due to her smelling the Applewood bacon aroma. Rubbing her precious blue eyes, she approached Daring with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Daring," Apple smiled to him, "Some wild night that was, huh?"

"Yeah, it's too bad I fell asleep the last minute before sex." Daring chuckled, "Anyway, how do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side down." Apple replied.

"Scrambled it is!" Daring exclaimed.

However, Apple looked a bit bothered by Daring's answer.

"But I told you I wanted my eggs sunny side down, not scrambled." Apple reminded him.

"Scrambled it is!" He nodded.

Suddenly, Apple started to get a little frustrated, but still managed to keep her cool.

"No honey, I want my eggs sunny side down..." Apple gritted her teeth.

"Scrambled it is!" Daring nodded again.

That little statement forced Apple's anger to rise up. How stupid can Daring be to not notice what Apple wants?

"For the last time Daring, I do not want my eggs scrambled, damn it!" Apple shouted angrily, "I want them sunny side down! Are you that retarded?"

"Scrambled it is, then!" Daring chuckled.

So far, Apple was losing her patience with her idiot boyfriend. She wanted to beat the holy crap out of him for even being stupid in the first place. But Apple knew violence wasn't the answer.

So she took a different route instead by reaching for a cooking pan.

"Hey Daring..." Apple said sweetly, "How do you like your brain?"

"Oh, I love my brain, it's very beautiful." Daring said as he turned to her, "Why would you say something like that?"

When he turned around, Apple took the cooking pan and hit Daring right in his head, knocking him down to the floor.

"OWWWWW!" Daring yelled painfully, "What the hex was that for?!"

"Oh, I don't know." Apple shrugged with both shoulders, "Maybe it's because your brain is just like your eggs... scrambled!"

Pushing Daring aside, Apple went on to make her own breakfast without any help from the blonde hunk himself. Holding his now bloody nose for dear life, Daring spoke up to Apple:

"You... you don't want them hard boiled then?"

Hearing this, Apple jumped all over Daring and started kicking and beating the holy hex out of him, just for being a mindless idiot. All because he didn't like eggs that were sunny side down (which was the reason why he could only make scrambled eggs).

* * *

**Big mistake, Daring. And look where it's gotten you now.  
**

**Anyway, more Dapple randomness will be coming soon, next chapter! Once again, feedbacks are welcome! ^_^  
**


	7. Ch 7: It's A Bird, It's A Plane

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

**P.S.: This is one of the chapters when Daring and Apple are married**

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's a Bird, It's a Plane...  
**

* * *

Inside the master bedroom, Apple White was busy putting on her perfect lingerie and putting on her favorite red lipstick. Apparently, it was for a special occasion between her and his future king Daring Charming. Ever since they were dating, Apple looked for the right time to have their 'first time', and tonight was definitely the night.

After putting on the lipstick, Apple went to the bed and posed sexily, hoping that Daring would come in and see her, just to get his reaction.

"Ohhhh, Superman..." Apple said in a seductive cry for help, "Come and save me. I really need some help..."

Suddenly, she heard Daring's voice come through the bathroom.

"Behold, it's a bird, it's a plane..."

And then, Daring finally came out of the bathroom with a weird costume.

"...It's Apple White!" He declared.

Apple was shocked to see Daring dressing up like her in total drag. She hit her forehead in total confusion because of this.

"Really, Daring?" Apple sighed, feeling a bit upset, "What happened to that Superman costume you were supposed to wear?"

"I couldn't wear that because my ass would look too big..." Daring admitted as he blushed in total shame.

Apple crossed her arms at him and gave him one total death glare. Seeing this, Daring went back to the bathroom.

"I'll go change..." He sighed.

* * *

**Daring in drag? Sadly, I could see that happening.  
**

**More Dapple randomness to come next chapter! Til then, let the feedbacks commence! ^_^  
**


	8. Ch 8: Daring's Love Letter to Apple

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

**P.S.: This is one of the chapters when Daring and Apple are married**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Daring's Love Letter to Apple  
**

* * *

_Dear Apple,_

_I know it's not easy being away to a far away castle and fighting a dragon over and over again, but I always think about you every night and day. Every time I walk through a forest, only to stop for a Butterfinger or two, I always see you with me. Even when I'm riding on my dragon, I always imagine you wrapping your arms around my waist and taking you on a ride I know you enjoy. Heck, I even miss the thought of you riding my dragon. It was hot, sweaty, and moist between us. I was treated for dehydration that night, but it was all hot and all good!_

_Enough about our hot sex life, let's get back to what's really important. I really miss you Apple, and I hope that one day I'll be home with your tender arms wrapped around my neck. And of course, that leads us to hot major sweaty sex and underwear flying all around in the bedroom. I'm still trying to find my whites to his day. I think Sparrow stole mine and put it in Hopper's sandwich. Heck, Hopper told me he actually liked it. How strange and fucked up is that?_

_Anyway, I hope to see you again, my future queen._

_Your faithful Prince,_  
_Daring Charming_

_P.S.: If you see Sparrow, tell him I urinated on his guitar as payback for stealing my underwear._

* * *

**Wow, that was interesting. Quite weird, but somehow interesting.**

**Anyway, more Dapple randomness soon! Until then, feedback's appreciated!**


	9. Ch 9: Apple's Love Letter To Daring

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Apple's Love Letter To Daring  
**

* * *

_Dear Daring,_

_I just got your letter two days ago. Apparently, life isn't the same without you. Every time I have to sleep, I can't seem to close my eyes without ever having to think of you. Seriously, my eyes were open the entire time, I had to see an eye doctor down at the hospital. They were bloodshot as hex. But you'll be happy to know that I'm gonna make a major recovery._

_I know it's weird that with only minor eyesight, I wouldn't be writing this letter as all. Apparently, I have to look closer at the paper so I can write like this. It's hard as hex and it sucks, but I needed to write this just to realize how much I miss your touch. How I miss your face. How I miss having to ride your dragon at night when I'm feel lonely. Yeah, that big 11-inch dragon that you've got packing. I scream with pleasure every night over and over again with you taping us. I swear, if Sparrow ever got his hands on that little sex tape, I'm cutting off the strings of his guitar and make him eat it for dinner, just like Hopper ate your underwear between two slices of bread.  
_

_Even though it's lonely without you, I'll be able to get on my own. So far, I was gonna help Ashlynn and Hunter down at the Glass Slipper, but for some reason, I couldn't go in there because of all the moaning and clothes throwing all around the place. I'm certain the place was a little haunted, so I ended up getting out for my safety. If it was so haunted, why on earth did I hear soft music and why did I smell vanilla-scented candles all over? For some reason, I probably wouldn't wanna talk about it.  
_

_So the smart thing I did to keep myself busy was shop with Briar Beauty instead. It was nothing fancy. Just clothes, movies, shower hoses, pantyhose, lipstick, garter belts, whips, condoms- eh, you know what, I'm just gonna stop there for now, because you know where this leads to, my handsome prince.  
_

_I hope you come back to me so bad, Daring. I miss you, my little Daring-Waring! Don't let me be lonely any longer!_

_Your love forever,_  
_Apple White  
_

_P.S.: Can you pick up some tampons when you get back? I swear, I tend to leak like a damn faucet.  
_

* * *

**Good point, Apple. Anyway, more Dapple randomness coming soon next chapter! Until then, feedback's appreciated, like always! ^_^  
**


	10. Ch 10: I'm What?

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I'm what?  
**

* * *

Daring Charming was in a crisis. The only thing he could do in this moment was walk around circles in his personal dorm room.

"Okay, Daring, don't panic." Daring said to himself, "You can tell Apple this problem of yours. You just need to be a man about it."

While he was still thinking second thoughts, Apple White came in.

"Hey Daring, you needed to see me?" Apple replied.

"Thank goodness I do." Daring said as he held Apple's hand, "Apple, there's something I need to share with you."

"Um sure, Daring." Apple nodded, "What is it?"

A look of nervousness appeared on the face of Daring himself. Apple was a bit concerned about him.

Daring took in a long sigh, and told her his problem, "The truth is, Apple..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm omnipotent."

Daring's confession forced Apple speech less. She didn't know what to think of Daring's little answer.

In response, Apple took a deep breath...

...

...

...and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She went, laughing all across the floor.

"Apple, this isn't funny!" Daring cried out, "I'm really am omnimapotenta!"

However, Daring realized what he accidentally said.

"Oh no, I forgot how to say omnipotaba!" He shouted at himself, "OH GOD!"

From there, Daring decided to leap out of the two story window, therefore hurting himself on the way down. Apple didn't care one bit since she was still on the floor with her ribs hurting from the laughter. And it was all because Daring forgot to say 'omnipotent'.

* * *

**Believe me Daring, trying to attempt suicide is never a good side-effect for omnipotent.  
**

**Anyway, more Dapple randomness to come next chapter. Feedbacks are appreciated! ^_^**


	11. Ch 11: Ask A Stupid Question

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ask A Stupid Question**

* * *

Daring Charming was busy walking around the hallways of Ever After High when he saw Apple White standing near her locker. Slicking back his perfect blonde hair, he approached her.

"Hey Apple." Daring winked at her.

"Hey Daring." Apple smiled back.

"Are you a lesbo?" He said.

But then, Apple took his purse and nailed Daring right in the nads, therefore leaving him to tend to his little man.

"You know fairy damn well I'm fuckin' straight!" Apple shouted at him before she left.

After her departure, Daring started to cry lightly.

"Okay, I think I just lost my balls there..." He said, groaning.

* * *

**Ouch, that oughtta hurt for Daring. Just like every other chapter that involves something bad happening to Daring.  
**

**More Dapple randomness coming next chapter. Until then, feedbacks are appreciated! ^_^**


	12. Ch 12: Hand Me The Salt, Part II

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hand Me The Salt, Part II  
**

* * *

It was yet another clear night inside a Chinese restaurant as Apple White and Daring Charming were having yet another good time enjoying their romantic dinner. Once again, it was ordinary and not fancy, which would explain why they were eating nothing but chicken chow mein. During their little meal, Daring spoke right to Apple.

"Hey Apple, my chow mein isn't salty enough." Daring replied, "Can you hand me the salt?"

"My pleasure." She smirked.

As soon as Apple gave him the salt, Daring poured it...

...

...only for an assload of salt to dump on top of the entire plate of chow mein. Unfortunately, what Daring got was chow mein buried in a hill of sea salt.

"What the hell, Apple?!" Daring cried out.

"It's payback time, bitch!" Apple shouted out while standing up to her Prince, "So enjoy your salty noodles now, n***a!"

And then, Apple walked out of the Chinese restaurant in a huff, therefore leaving Daring confused and stupid of what happened.

Because of what happened, Daring started whining, "What the hell did I even do?!"

* * *

**Wow, talk about revenge for Apple. Good thing she got it after Daring's little prank in Chapter 2.  
**

**About the 'N' word, I had to ban it from his fic and replace it with a bleep instead. It was way OOC for Apple to say that, but hey, you gotta break character some of the time. That way, it makes it unexpected and funny. Don't worry, Apple is not a racist. Trust me.  
**

**More Dapple randomness until next chapter! Let the feedback commence!  
**


	13. Ch 13: Her Favorite Play

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Her favorite play  
**

* * *

Daring Charming was busy walking through the hallways of Ever After High when he got a good look at Apple White. Her charming blue eyes and brilliant eyelashes instantly drew him to her like a magnet. After finding a good look for him, he approached Apple.

"Hey my lovely Apple, how's it hanging?" Daring smirked.

"It's going fine." Apple nodded, "Ashlynn's pregnancy test came back negative. Which is why you shouldn't have a chance of being knocked up in the lounge room."

"Thank goodness for that." Daring chuckled, "Apple, I was wondering... do you have a favorite play?"

In response, Apple raised up her leg...

...

...

...

...and kicked Daring in the royal balls, which sent him holding his nuts in total pain!

"That should be easy, Daring." Apple chuckled, "It's _The Nutcracker_."

With a smirk on her face, Apple walked out, leaving Daring alone to tend to his little man.

"Oh man," Daring whined in pain, "I could've swore she would've said _Rocky_..."

* * *

**Yeah, if you're asking, I brought this off from That 70's Show. Daring was stupid enough to feel that coming. Or maybe he just wanted to get his balls kicked and like it. Anyway, more Dapple randomness until next chapter! Until then, rest in piece Robin Williams! You will be missed!  
**

**Robin Williams**

**1951-2014**


	14. Ch 14: Daring's Love Letter to Apple II

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Daring's Love Letter To Apple 2  
**

* * *

_Dear Apple,_

_Daring Charming here. I just want to say that I miss you very much. Yeah, I know it's a bit lonely with just me, my dragon, and the free stash of pot that I found next to Hopper's bed. No wonder why he's so hopped up._

_I always think about you night and day, even if I do forget most of the time due to the pot I smoke. Even my dragon likes it. Whenever he's tired from all that flying, I let him sniff it out and he'll be laid back as ever. He'll even eat some if he feels like it. He prefers that better than the crap dragon food I give him._

_But enough about that. I hope you're feeling the same thing about me. Feeling lonely and desperate for me to come back to you and wrap my gorgeous sexy-ass lips around your bulging red plump lips. You got way hotter lips than Lizzie, although her lips got a bit of that cherry flavor, which I love. But I want to state the fact that I never kissed Lizzie, it's just a thought that I don't want infecting my gorgeous brain (which I'm certain it's half dead right about now)._

_Anyway, I gotta get going now. I miss you and I hope that you can write to me. If I can remember to read surrounding the pot smoke._

_Love,_

_Daring Charming_

_P.S.: Please don't kill me when I get back. I did not, I hereby, I did not cheat on you with Lizzie! Not that there was any lipstick around my underwear for that reason. I was just in my underwear eating french fries with ketchup, when a glob of it landed on my peehole. Just because it looks smidgy, that doesn't mean that it's lipstick! Honest to you-know-who it wasn't!_

* * *

**Eeyup, I figured another random love letter from Daring and Apple would make my day complete! I love them soooooo much! ^_^  
**

**Anyway, more randomness to come next! Feedbacks are welcome!**


	15. Ch 15: Apple's Love Letter To Daring II

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated T for some language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Apple's Love Letter To Daring 2  
**

* * *

_Dear Daring,_

_I miss you very much. I can't tell if my heart's alive without you around. I know I try not to worry, but I always do considering how long you're away from me. I'm not kidding, it's very lonely. Can't you see I had to make your likeliness out of a basketball, a pillow, two branches, and a blonde wig with a crown on top just so I can hug at it at night? Briar even found it creepy to be exact. It was so creepy, that she forced me to go counseling. I got meetings at Saturday and Sunday nights, so far.  
_

_Anyway, I got your letter concerning the ketchup around the underwear. I'm pretty sure that the little smidge looked much more like lipstick. I hope you return and explain this mess. If you are cheating on me (which I'm certain you are), I will take your gorgeous locks of hair, take the crushed pieces of your crown, roll them into a ball and stuff it somewhere where your mommy used to put the thermometer (I'm not talking about putting it somewhere around your mouth).  
_

_I hope you'll return home so I can wrap my arms around you and kiss you until I can't breathe anymore. Hopefully, I won't taste any other girl's lips that's been in yours lately.  
_

_Love (hopefully),_

_Apple White  
_

_P.S.: I know you're cheating on me, Daring. But that's okay. Since I knew you're cheating on me, I want to let you know I cheated on you with your brother Dexter Charming. Oh, and Sparrow Hood joined in as well. Expect the sex tape of our threesome to come out as well. Hard to believe I'm fairy much of a slut, huh?  
_

* * *

**Wow, that P.S. was bit surprising enough to see. Never knew Apple would go too far like that!**

**Anyway, more randomness from Daring and Apple coming soon! ^_^**


	16. Ch 16: Sorry, I Thought You Were A Deer

**"Random Dapple Drabbles"**

**Rated M for language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or anything associated with Ever After High, including its characters. The show, characters and books are owned by Mattel and the author of Ever After High, Shannon Hale. Anyway, here's a fun project I hope that the rest of you like. A collection of hilarious, yet random drabbles featuring my favorite couple from Ever After High, Apple White and Daring Charming! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sorry, I Thought You Were A Deer**

* * *

Daring Charming was at his usual locker staring at himself in the mirror when he saw Apple White approach him.

"Hi Daring, how's it-"

However, she was cut off when Daring shot her in the chest with a shotgun, therefore killing her.

"Sorry, I thought you were a deer." Daring replied.

He waited for Apple to respond, but she wasn't saying anything. She was flat-out dead.

"Apple?" Daring replied, awaiting for a response, "Apple, you there?"

Fearing that he already killed Apple, Daring looked around, hoping that there aren't any witnesses. When the coast was clear, Daring picked up a dead Apple and stuffed her in Humphrey Dumpty's locker (which was next to Daring's by the way).

Dusting himself off, Daring incoherently shouted these words before running away:

"EVERYONE, HUMPHREY DUMPTY KILLED APPLE WHITE!"

* * *

**Sorry if I had to make Apple die like that, but there was a reason I called my fic 'Random Dapple Drabbles'. It's because anything can happen unexpectedly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what's coming soon from Dapple! Until then, feedbacks are welcome!  
**


End file.
